


Desde ese día

by SayriinaBlack



Series: Truly, madly, deeply [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayriinaBlack/pseuds/SayriinaBlack
Summary: Frieda y Zeke, luego de espiarse el uno al otro durante seis meses, tienen una cita no-cita, en la que los dos descubren, se gustan mutuamente.





	Desde ese día

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Al fin terminé el capítulo! Luego de enfermedades y varias faltas de inspiración.
> 
> Este cap, así como los dos anteriores, son dedicados con todo mi corazón a Frieda Reiss y Grisell Martínez. Las dos me pidieron la cita y espero no decepcionarlas.
> 
> Y sin más que agregar, que disfruten la lectura.

Frieda se volvió a ver en el espejo, sin poder creer que le estaba haciendo caso a Hange con lo que debía usar para su cita…

Luego de llegar a su oficina y dejar sus cosas en su cubículo, había ido a buscar a su amiga para contarle lo que había sucedido.

La había encontrado en la pequeña cocina que tenían, sirviéndose un café.

“Buenos días Fri, ¿Quieres un café?” Pregunto Hange en cuanto la vió de reojo.

“Eh, si, gracias. Necesito hablar contigo.”

“¿De qué?” Hange levantó la vista y Frieda puso una sonrisa, que debía ser suficiente para responder a la pregunta. “¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tienes que contarme todo!”

Hange empezó a dar pequeños saltitos como niña chiquita a punto de abrir los regalos de Santa.

“Lo haré.” Le aseguró Frieda con una sonrisa. “Termina los cafés, para ir a mi cubículo.”

“Oh no, un chisme como el que estas a punto de contarme, merece un lugar mejor, iremos al área de descanso, en la azotea.”

Frieda abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ante las palabras de su amiga. “Hange, son las 8:30, es la hora de entrada, no podemos ir a la azotea.”

“Soy la esposa del jefe.” Le dijo Hange mientras salía de la cocina en dirección al elevador.

Frieda sé mordió el labio y siguió a Hange. Si la regañaban, iba a culpar a la esposa del jefe sin remordimientos.

Al llegar a la azotea, siguió a Hange hasta uno de los sillones; cuando las dos estuvieron sentadas, Hange le pasó una taza de café.

“Empieza a hablar.”

Frieda suspiró y empezó a contarle lo que había sucedido. Todavía se sentía nerviosa, el corazón se le aceleraba solo de volver a recordar. Realmente no lo podía creer, le parecían un sueño y tenía miedo de despertar.

Hange no hizo ningún comentario mientras ella hablaba. Una de las cosas que le encantaba de su amiga, nunca la interrumpía al hablar, a menos tuviese algo que aportar y eso solo lo hacía en las juntas del trabajo.

Terminó con un suspiro y volteó a ver a Hange, esperando algún comentario.

“Hmm… le gustas.”

“¿A quién?”

“¿De quién me estabas hablando? Le gustas a Zeke y no te has dado cuenta porque estás demasiado emocionada y contenta para analizar la situación.” Frieda frunció levemente el ceño. Hange sonrió. “no me crees, bueno, deja te lo explico. Punto número uno: ¿Cómo supo que el libro era tuyo? Pudo haber sido de la persona sentada a tu lado, pero él sabía que no era así. Punto número dos: ¿Cómo supo en qué dirección buscarte? Aunque hubiese sabido que el libro era tuyo, saber que dirección tomas al bajarte, significa que te pone más atención de la que crees. Y punto número tres: ¿sugerir que le invitaras un café? Si no le gustaras no habría sugerido eso, su respuesta a tu comentario de _pagarle de alguna manera_ pudo haber sido otro, pudo haber sido un _no fue nada y que tenga un buen día_. Pero no, vió la oportunidad que le ofreciste con tú sugerencia y él la tomó. Le gustas, estoy segura.”

Frieda analizó las palabras de Hange y empezó a entrar en pánico. ¿Qué diantres iba a hacer? Saber que posiblemente las palabras de Hange eran ciertas hacían que se pusiera nerviosa, la no-cita del domingo iba a ir muy mal, si no lograba controlarse. Tenía que mantener la calma, respirar y tratar de no pensar en el hecho de que (tal vez) le gustaba a Zeke.

Pero otra parte de su cerebro le decía que eso eran buenas noticias. A ella le gustaba él. Y mucho. Más de lo que le había gustado una persona en su vida. Y ahora esas fantasías en las que había imaginado que la abrazaba y la besaba se podían hacer realidad. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejar escapar un chillido de emoción.

“¿Ya sabes que te vas a poner el domingo?” Pregunto Hange, llamando a Frieda a la realidad.

“¿Eso es relevante en estos momentos?” Quiso saber Frieda.

“¡Por supuesto!” Exclamó Hange de manera solemne. “No hay segundas oportunidades para primeras impresiones. Debes utilizar el atuendo apropiado para que esa cita termine con la siguiente ya programada.”

“Para empezar ya me conoce, no sería una primera impresión. Luego ¿Tú hablando de atuendos apropiados? ¿No viniste en invierno toda una semana en pijama?”

“Estaba haciendo frío.” Se defendió Hange. “Pero, por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo buen ojo para vestir a personas con ojos azules.”

“¿Enserio?” Preguntó Frieda con una nota de sarcasmo e incredulidad.

Hange sonrió. “¿Nunca has notado que Erwin usualmente llama más la atención cuando hay una reunión con posibles clientes?” Frieda frunció el entrecejo. Si, se había dado cuenta de eso, pero no lo atribuía a Hange, si no al atractivo que Erwin tenía por si solo.

“Si lo he notado, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¿No me digas que tú eres la razón de eso?”

“Lo soy.” Dijo Hange con orgullo. “Lo prostituyo visualmente. Eso ha ayudado a que tengamos mucho trabajo.”

“Ok, solo dime, por favor, que no le andas diciendo a todo mundo que prostituyes a tu esposo, aunque sea de manera visual.”

“¡Por supuesto que no! Esto es un secreto entre las dos. Pero ahora que sabes eso, ¿Vas a confiar en mi y me vas a hacer caso?”

Frieda lo dudo un poco al principio, pero cuando acepto escuchar lo que Hange le tenía que decir, se dio cuenta de que su amiga, la que iba en pijama durante el invierno, la que seguía usando camisetas sacadas de la sección de niños y usaba los trajes de su mejor amigo para eventos importantes, no estaba mintiendo al decir que tenía buen ojo para vestir a personas de ojos azules. Le hizo a Frieda un atuendo completo con ropa que ella ni siquiera recordaba tenía, pero Hange era famosa por tener memoria de elefante, aunque algunas veces sufría de pérdida de memoria selectiva.

Apenas había terminado de darle unos últimos consejos, cuando escucharon sus nombres.

“¿Qué pasa Sasha?” preguntó Hange, al reconocer la voz de la chica.

“El señor Ackerman y el señor Smith las están buscando.”

Hange volteó a ver a Frieda con una sonrisa. “Ups, el abominable duende maligno de Santa y mi marido se dieron cuenta de que desaparecimos.”

Frieda reviso su reloj, eran las 9:15. “¡Y por 45 minutos! Hange, si me despiden va a ser tu culpa.”

Mientras se ponían de pie, Hange le hizo un ademán con la mano dándole a entender que no se preocupara.

“Es más probable que Erwin me despida a mí, que a ti. Eres la mejor diseñadora que tenemos. Yo solo soy la encargada de Recursos Humanos.”

La buena noticia había sido que las dos seguían con empleo y poco antes de salir a la hora de la comida, Hange se había acercado a ella para decirle que Erwin le había pedido que dejará de usar su matrimonio con él para su conveniencia.

“¿Cuál es el punto de estar casada con el jefe, si no puedo sacar provecho de ello?” Se había quejado Hange en un susurro, antes de dejar a Frieda y dirigirse al ascensor, donde su esposo la esperaba.

* * *

Frieda salió del tren y vio su reloj. Eran las 9:40. Tal vez había llegado demasiado temprano, pero los nervios la habían hecho dormirse tarde y despertarse muy temprano. Era una suerte que no amaneció con ojeras, debido a la falta de sueño. Salió de la estación y se dirigió al café.

Estaba esperando la oportunidad de cruzar la calle cuando, al ver hacia el café, vió que Zeke ya la estaba esperando, sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana. Su corazón fue de 0 a 200 en menos de dos segundos. Sintió un nudo en el estómago de los nervios y empezó a temblar. Un hormiguero se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y un zumbido de sus oídos. Tenía que controlarse.

_Vamos Frieda, ni que fuera tu primera cita._ Pensó. Pero la verdad lo era. Tenía años sin una cita y ya había olvidado cuales eran los protocolos a seguir, si es que existían. Hange no le había dado consejos al respecto, pero no era que su amiga supiera del tema, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba saliendo con Erwin hasta casi un mes después.

El semáforo peatonal se puso en verde y cruzó la calle. A cada paso, sentía el corazón latirle con más fuerza. Cuando estuvo del otro lado, en lugar de ir a la puerta y entrar al café, se acercó a la ventana. Tocó con los nudillos para llamar la atención de Zeke. Él volteó a verla y un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

Tal vez Hange tenía razón al decir que Zeke estaba interesado en ella. La forma en la qué la había visto, como si fuera un sol, hizo que un calor le invadiera el cuerpo y sentía la necesidad de sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

“Y yo qué creí estaba llegando demasiado temprano.” Dijo Frieda al estar a lado de Zeke, una vez dentro del café. “¿Tienes mucho esperándome?”

“No, apenas hace un par de minutos llegué.” Respondió Zeke con una sonrisa. “¿Quieres que ordenemos algo ya o esperamos?”

“Ya. Necesito cafeína en mi sistema.”

Se acercaron a la caja para ordenar. Frieda pidió un capuchino sin azúcar y Zeke un americano. Al momento de pagar, Frieda vió a su acompañante sacar su billetera y ella se aclaro la garganta de manera sonora para llamar su atención. Él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y le sonrió apenado.

“Lo siento. Es la costumbre.”

“Agradezco seas caballeroso, pero recuerda que éste café, va por mi cuenta.”

Zeke asintió con una sonrisa. “Tal vez la comida podría correr por la mía.”

Frieda empezó a sentir el corazón en la garganta. “¿Me estás invitado a comer?”

Antes de que Zeke le diera una respuesta, la chica que los atendió, llego con sus cafés. Los dos regresaron a la mesa y se hizo un pequeño silencio entre los dos.

Frieda quería romper ese silencio, pero no sabía como.

“Si.”

La palabra de Zeke la confundió. “¿Disculpa?”

“La pregunta que me hiciste, la respuesta es sí, te estaba invitando a comer, si claro, no tienes nada que hacer.”

“No. Quiero decir, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y sería un placer ir a comer contigo.”

Los dos se sonrieron y Frieda estaba consciente del rubor en sus mejillas. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio y ahora sí ya no sabía que hacer. Seguía nerviosa y no tenía idea de qué preguntarle, pero su preocupación terminó cuando Zeke rompió el hielo.

“Entonces, ¿Trabajas por aquí acerca?”

Frieda se golpeó la frente de manera mental. No había mejor manera de romper el hielo que hacer preguntas simples, como saber de sus respectivos trabajos o hablar del clima.

“Si, en una agencia de publicidad que está cerca.”

“Oh, entonces, eres publicista.”

Frieda sonrió. “No realmente, soy diseñadora, aunque ya empiezo a entender un poco más sobre publicidad. ¿Tú en que trabajas?”

“Oh, mi trabajo es aburrido.” Respondió Zeke con una leve sonrisa. “Soy contador.”

Ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo. “Es curioso que digas es un trabajo aburrido, tal vez a mí me lo parece, pero si tú lo haces es porque te gusta.”

“En eso, tienes razón. Me gustan los números, soy disléxico y los números son los únicos caracteres que no confundo. Mis padres querían que estudiara medicina, pero me fue imposible, tanto qué leer y mi cerebro no lo soportó, así que cambié de carrera.”

“Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, yo soy muy mala en matemáticas; los únicos números que nunca confundo, son los de los valores de los colores en RGB o el tamaño de un diseño en pixeles.”

* * *

“Entonces, tienes auto, ¿y no lo utilizas para ir al trabajo?”

Frieda volteó a ver a Zeke en el asiento del conductor y él le sonrió. Luego de platicar por un buen rato, compartir una galleta gigante y beber una segunda ronda de cafés, se habían puesto en camino para ir a comer. Frieda estaba intrigada de a donde la llevaría su compañero, no iba a negar que se sentía un poco nerviosa por estar sola con un hombre al cual apenas y conocía; pero algo tenía Zeke que la hacía tenerle confianza y sentirse extrañamente segura.

“Mi apartamento no está tan lejos de mi trabajo, caminando tal vez, en auto, gasto de gasolina innecesario y cuidas más el medio ambiente usando transporte público.”

“Así que, aparte de contador, saber cocinar y ser bueno jugando béisbol, también eres una persona ecologistas.”

“Pareces sorprendida.”

“Lo estoy. Es muy raro encontrar a alguien con auto y qué no lo utilice.”

Frieda lo vió encogerse de hombros.

“Veo el auto como un lujo, más que una necesidad, aunque muchas personas no lo vean así.”

Ella asintió ante el razonamiento. “Entonces ¿ya me vas a decir a donde me vas a llevar a comer?”

“Creí haber comentado era una sorpresa.” Respondió Zeke con una sonrisa.

Frieda le lanzó una mirada profunda y él no volteó a verla, hasta el siguiente semáforo.

“¿A caso intentas utilizar tus poderes Jedi para leer mi mente?”

“En realidad, estoy intentado usar los poderes del Profesor X.” Ahora fue el turno de Zeke de sorprenderse. Frieda sonrió. “Pareces sorprendido, ¿No me veo cómo el tipo de personas que sepa quién es el Profesor X?”

“Más bien no pareces del tipo de chica que sepa quién es.” Frieda levantó una ceja en protesta ante esas palabras. “Pero me parece excelente que lo hagas.”

“Te recuerdo trabajo en una agencia de publicidad, la mitad de mis compañeros son geeks y nerds. Gracias a ellos sé diferenciar de manera visual entre Gandalf y Dumbledore y sé la diferencia entre Star Wars y Star Trek.”

“Cuando dices de manera visual…” Empezó a decir Zeke “es porque ya leíste los libros ¿cierto?”

“Muy cierto.”

“Mmm…” Zeke se quedó pensativo un momento, antes de hablar de nuevo. “¿Cuál es tú libro favorito?”

“Sabes que ése tipo de preguntas no se las debes de hacer a una persona que lee mucho ¿verdad? Darte una respuesta, sería como serle infiel a mis otros libros favoritos.” Y Frieda jamás le sería infiel a alguno de sus libros.

“De acuerdo.” Dijo Zeke sonriendo. “Te hago la misma pregunta, más fácil, ¿cuál ha sido tu libro favorito este año?”

Frieda frunció ligeramente los labios. “Sigue siendo una pregunta difícil, necesito pensarlo.”

“Bueno, eso no será un problema, hemos llegado a nuestro destino.”

Frieda no había puesto mucha atención en el camino, y se sorprendió al notar que estaban en el estacionamiento de un parque. Al ver el lugar, vió varios camiones de colores vistosos. Sonrió al identificar a donde la habían llevado a comer.

“Así que, food trucks.”

Volteó a ver a su compañero y notó la cara de pánico que puso.

“No te molesta, ¿verdad?”

Ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. “¿Por qué habría de molestarme? De nuevo, ¿no luzco como la clase de persona que viene a estos lugares?”

“No, quiero decir, no es eso, pero te vez muy bonita con ese vestido y tal vez debí llevarte a otro lugar.”

Frieda fue consciente del rubor en sus mejillas y la sonrisa en sus labios, pero no hizo nada para ocultarlos.

“Gracias por el cumplido. Tu no te vez tan mal.”

Zeke sonrió a sus palabras y ambos bajaron del auto y entraron al estacionamiento.

La siguiente media hora fue un tour del lugar, mientras Zeke le explicaba qué vendía cada uno de los camiones. No le quedó duda él iba con frecuencia; varías personas lo saludaron con familiaridad.

Había camiones de todo, incluso de cerveza. Frieda no era fan de la bebida, pero tampoco le hacía el feo y estaba decidida a tomar un vaso, después de la comida.

Cuando por fin se decidió que comer (había sido una difícil elección), los dos se sentaron en una de las mesas que había. Era relativamente temprano y todavía no había mucha gente, así que eso ayudó a encontraran un buen lugar.

La conversación se centró en la comida. No sólo en la que degustaban en el momento, si no en toda en general. Hablaron de sus platillos favoritos; de esos guisos de la abuela que los hacían sentirse como niños de nuevo y cuál había sido su primer desastre en la cocina.

Frieda seguía sorprendida de la facilidad que era platicar con Zeke; era cómo si tuvieran toda una vida conociéndose. En experiencias previas, le costaba conversar con la persona que la hubiese invitado a salir y muy pocas veces, se volvían a ver. Pero con el hombre sentado frente a ella, que reía y no tenía miedo de hacerse quedar en vergüenza, esperaba qué esa cita se volviera a repetir.

“Entonces, ¿ya tienes respuesta a la pregunta que te hice al llegar?” preguntó Zeke, luego de que terminaran de comer.

“Hmm, creí se te había olvidado.”

“Jamás se me olvidaría una pregunta como la que te hice.”

“Encuentro bastante malévolo tú cuestionamiento.”

“Soy un chico malo.”

Frieda le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. “Ve y dile eso a una persona a la cual no le hayas confesado tienes auto y no lo usas por cuidar el medio ambiente.”

La risa de Zeke fue lo bastante sonora y varias personas voltearon a verlos.

“¡No te rías tan fuerte!” lo regaño Frieda avergonzada, con una sonrisa.

“¿Acaso te doy vergüenza?” le preguntó.

“No.” Mintió ella.

“Señorita Reiss, puedo sentir me esta mintiendo.”

“Yo nunca miento.”

“¿Entonces por qué estas roja?”

Frieda no supo que responder y solo empezó a reírse. Cuando se calmó, volteó a ver a Zeke y este la observaba con una leve sonrisa.

“Te he hecho tres preguntas y ninguna haz respondido.” La acuso Zeke.

“Te respondí la segunda.”

“Con una mentira.”

“Pero te respondí.”

Los dos empezaron a reírse.

“Pero ya estoy lista para responder la primera.”

“¡Excelente!” exclamó Zeke contento, se frotó las manos, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y le dedicó toda su atención.

Frieda sintió el corazón acelerado ante la mirada atenta de Zeke.

Respiró un par de veces, para recordar lo que iba a decir.

“Bueno, mi libro favorito de lo que va del año, definitivamente ha sido _El brillo de la estrella del Sur_ de Elizabeth Haran.”

“Mmm…¿De qué trata?”

“No soy buena haciendo resúmenes de libros, mejor te lo presto y lo lees.”

“Haz el esfuerzo de decirme de qué trata, si me gusta cómo suena, me lo prestas.”

Frieda frunció los labios. Realmente no era buena vendiendo libros; siempre terminaba diciendo algo relevante a la trama.

“De acuerdo, pero si se me escapa un spoiler, será tú culpa.”

“No pienso quejarme si eso llega a suceder.”

“Bien. El libro cuenta la historia de Elena y Lyle, durante el fin de la primera guerra mundial. Elena es una enfermera de origen italiano y Lyle un doctor escocés. Y cómo es obvio, están enamorados y dispuestos a estar juntos, pero Lyle se entera su ex novia está embarazada y como hombre responsable, decide casarse con ella. Pero, Elena descubre también esta embarazada de Lyle.”

“El escándalo.” Comentó Zeke de manera dramática.

Frieda sonrió. “Un gran escándalo. Bueno, dado que Lyle se va ser un hombre cumplido, Elena acepta casarse con el hombre sus padres habían ya elegido para ella y se van a vivir a Australia. Y Lyle, curiosamente, acepta ser parte de un programa de doctores que vuelan por todo el continente, ayudando gente.”

“El libro se acaba de poner interesante. ¿Qué más sucede? ¿Elena y Lyle se vuelven a ver? ¿Reviven su amor a escondidas?”

“Haces demasiadas preguntas, que no pienso responder. Y si quieres saber la respuesta deberás leer el libro.”

Zeke hizo un puchero digno de un niño y Frieda no puedo evitar sonreír ante esa acción.

“Solo respóndeme si Elena y Lyle se vuelven a ver.”

“Si lo hago, debes prometerme vas a leer el libro.”

“De acuerdo.”

Frieda suspiró de manera dramática, antes de responderle. “Si, si se vuelven a ver.”

Zeke levantó el puño en una señal de triunfo, haciéndola reír.

“Sabes, a veces me pregunto cómo habría sido mi vida, en medio de una guerra.” Le dijo él de la nada.

“Ese es un pensamiento extraño.”

“Lo sé. Veo demasiado History Channel.”

“¿Y cuáles han sido los resultados de tus cavilaciones?” preguntó Frieda.

“Ahora que mencionas lo de tu libro, creo que si hubiese vivido en esa época, tal vez si habría sido doctor.”

“No lo creo, no tienes pinta de doctor.”

“¿A no?”

Frieda negó con la cabeza. “Te veo más cara de que habrías sido soldado. Tal vez incluso un general o comandante.”

Zeke se sentó de manera recta y se acomodó de manera exagerada el cuello de la camisa. “Me gusta su visión señorita Reiss. General Zeke Jaeger, suena bastante bien.”

“Va con tú personalizado.” Le dijo Frieda sonriendo. “En mi caso, creo que definitivamente habría sido una enfermera, al igual que Elena.”

“Y de seguro, más de un soldado herido habría terminado enamorado de ti.”

Frieda sintió el impulsor de preguntar si él habría sido alguno de esos soldados heridos enamorados de ella, pero se contuvo.

“Es probable. En esa época, muchos soldados terminaban enamorados de las enfermeras que los atendían y muchos casos, acababan en boda.”

“Entonces, habrías terminado casada con algún soldado herido.”

“O con un general.” Soltó Frieda sin pensar. Y luego de hacerlo, volteó a ver a Zeke, que la observaba con una sonrisa.

“Eso suena bastante bien.”

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, observándose el uno al otro.

Cuando era niña, Frieda soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul. Y al crecer, se dio cuenta no existía tal cosa, de hecho, la idea la veía sobrevalorada, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez Zeke era el príncipe que había imaginado de niña.

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y desvío su mirada de la del hombre frente a ella. Y fue a parar en el puesto de cervezas.

“¿Quieres una cerveza? Yo invito.” dijo Frieda.

Zeke se sorprendió al escucharla. “Sabes, a cada segundo que pasa me sorprendes más.”

“Soy un estuche de monerías.”

Él le sonrió y se ofreció a ir por las cervezas. Mientras lo veía alejarse, apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y luego puso la barbilla en su mano, para admirar la espalda de Zeke.

_¡Dios! Que espalda tenía._ Si, se sentía como una adolescente llena de hormonas, pero no podía evitarlo. Nadie que lo conociera le podría decir exageraba. Zeke era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, aparte de tremendamente guapo, ¿alguien la podía culpar de cómo se sentía?

Cuando lo vió dar media vuelta, desvío la mirada, no quería se diera cuenta de que lo había estado devorando con la visita.

“Su cerveza, señorita Reiss.” Zeke dejó un vaso frente a ella y se sentó.

“Muchas gracias, señor Jaeger.” Frieda levantó el vaso. “Salud.”

“Salud.”

El líquido estaba helado, amargo, delicioso y le dejó un leve sabor en la boca a miel. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y volteó a ver a Zeke.

“Bueno, ahora me toca a mí hacer las preguntas.” Dijo sonriendo.

“Estoy en problemas.” Le respondió él.

“No te preocupes, las preguntas vergonzosas serán para después, pero tengo una duda, ¿cómo fue que terminaste en el mismo tren que viajo?”

Frieda notó a Zeke nervioso; la manera en la que movía su vaso y el hecho de que parecía ligeramente rojo, no le dejo duda del hecho. Pero suspiró, como dándose por vencido y levanto los ojos para verla.

“La verdad, es una historia muy graciosa. Me quedé dormido. Había estado trabajando hasta tarde y ese día apagué mi despertador, pero no me levanté y cuando lo hice, era tarde y no tuve más opción que usar un tren distinto.”

¿Qué hay de tu auto? Pudiste haberte ido en el.”

“Cierto, pero dio la casualidad, en esos días estaba en el mecánico, así qué no me quedaban muchas opciones.”

“Ya veo. Pero entonces, si fue un accidente lo de tu cambio de tren, ¿por qué lo seguiste haciendo?”

Zeke sonrió. “¿No se te ocurre ninguna razón por la cual lo seguí haciendo?”

Frieda estaba lista para abrir la boca y escupir el corazón. No se atrevió a responder la pregunta; la manera en la que él la observaba, le daba a entender que ella podría ser la razón, pero no estaba segura, así que prefirió callar.

“Desde que te vi en ese primer día, me cautivaste. Y seguí tomando el mismo tren para poder verte. Lo sé, vas a pensar soy un acosador, pero esa no fue nunca mi intención. No tenía el valor suficiente para acercarme a ti; todos los días me decía a mí mismo lo iba a hacer y mi cobardía ganaba.”

Frieda en lo último que pensó, fue en que Zeke fuese un acosador. Tal vez un poquito, pero al parecer, él había tenido el mismo miedo que ella de acercarse. Eran un par de bobos los dos.

“Eso explica cómo sabías el libro era mío.” Le dijo ella.

“Si…” le dijo apenado, mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca. “¿Piensas soy un acosador?”

“Tal vez un poquito.” Respondió con una sonrisa. “¿Por qué nunca te acercaste? ¿Tanto miedo doy?”

“Tu belleza la encontraba intimidante. Tenía miedo a me dijeras tenías novio o eras casada.”

“Ninguna de las dos.” Dijo de inmediato. “Estoy soltera y sin compromiso.”

Zeke le dedicó una sonrisa de genuina felicidad.

“Pero tengo algo que confesarte.” Dijo Frieda de manera dramática. Suspiró y se dio cuenta de la cara de pánico de su compañero. “Yo también te empecé a acosar desde el primer día abordaste el tren. A decir verdad, por tu culpa, tardo más en leer. Eres tan guapo que me distraes.”

Frente a ella, Zeke tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

“O sea que, ¿te parezco guapo?”

“Si. Probablemente de la misma manera en la que tú me encuentras bella. Y al igual que tú, tenía miedo de acercarme a ti y me dijeras eras casado o con novia.”

“Ninguna de las dos.”

Se quedaron en silencio. Frieda dio un gran trago a su cerveza. Sentía como una extraña carga dentro de ella se levantará al haberle dicho a Zeke esas cosas. Bueno, ahora no le quedaba duda se gustaban mutuamente, pero eran demasiado temerosos como para decirle al otro.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa y de manera inmediata, Zeke tomó su mano. Ella no se negó al gesto y cuando él puso su mano debajo de la de ella, la apretó, sin la intención de soltarlo jamás.

Estaba loca, lo sabía, no había manera de que se sintiera como lo hacía, si era la primera, bueno, la segunda vez que hablan. Pero algo en lo más profundo de su ser, le decía que esa no era la primera vez él la tomaba de la mano y no sabía cómo explicarlo.

* * *

A las 8 de la noche, Zeke fue a dejarla a su apartamento.

El resto de la tarde, se la habían pasado hablando de lo bobos que habían sido, confesándose en cómo se habían espiado mutuamente. Cuando salieron del lugar, lo hicieron de la mano, algo que le pareció a Frieda tan natural como el respirar.

Al llegar al edificio dónde vivía, entró en pánico. ¿Cómo iba a despedirse de él? Ella tenía este código que le prohibía dar un beso en la primera cita y aunque se estaba muriendo por un beso de Zeke, no quería que él pensara mal de ella. Sus temores no desaparecieron, cuando él se ofreció a acompañarla a la puerta.

Al bajar del auto, sentía las piernas temblarle. Se detuvo a un par de pasos de la entrada y volteó a ver a Zeke.

¡Dios! ¡Era tan guapo! Con sus anteojos, su camisa, su sonrisa, su todo. Frieda todo lo que quería era darle un abrazo y embriagarse en su aroma. _Reiss, contrólate._

“Bueno, me la pasé muy bien el día de hoy.” Dijo, tratando se no sonar nerviosa.

“Yo también la pasé muy bien.”

“Eh…supongo que nos vemos mañana.”

“Cuenta con ello. Espero no te moleste me siente a tú lado.”

“Me voy a sentir insultada si no lo haces.”

Se quedaron en silencio y ella podía sentir el nerviosismo entre los dos.

“Hay algo que debes saber.” Le dijo. “No suelo besar en la primera cita.”

Zeke asintió, claramente decepcionado. Pero luego un brillo inteligente apareció en sus ojos y a Frieda la intrigó. Sabía era un hombre inteligente que estaba a punto de hacer gala de eso.

“Eso significa que, si _yo_ me acerco a ti para besarte, ¿me vas a alejar?”

Frieda bajó la mirada y se acomodó de manera nerviosa un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. “Supongo solo hay una manera de que lo averigües, ¿no?”

Levantó la vista y sonrió nerviosa. Zeke acortó la distancia entre los dos y en un movimiento lento, le puso las manos en la cintura. Ella, como reflejo, se las puso en los brazos. Podía sentir los músculos por debajo de la tela, lo que claramente no le ayudaba en esos momentos; Zeke escondía una obvia figura muscular y definida, lo que hacía la mente de Frieda empezara a imaginar situaciones que los implicaban a los dos sin prenda alguna.

Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos al ver la figura de Zeke inclinarse a ella. Sus labios se unieron en el que probablemente era el beso más tierno Frieda había experimentado en su vida. Se sintió una muñeca de porcelana, siendo tratada con delicadeza para no ser rota.

Zeke rompió el gesto y apoyo la frente en la de ella. Frieda mantuvo los ojos cerrados, hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

“Bueno, sobreviví.”

Frieda empezó a reírse despacio. “Tenía el leve presentimiento de que lo harías.”

“Si lo hice una vez, ¿crees que lo haga una segunda?”

“Tal vez, es probable que si.”

Él sonrió y volvió a besarla. Ella llevó sus brazos al cuello de Zeke y lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo el beso más profundo y deseando que en ese momento se detuviera el tiempo.

Frieda, en lo más profundo de su corazón, sentía ese era el inicio de algo maravilloso.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. Me disculpo por cualquier falta de orcografía se me haya escapado.
> 
> Ahora, si soy honesta, si tengo ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza para darle seguimiento, pero no sé si alguna vaya a aterrizar. Si la continuó, será así como este capítulo, un one-shot contenido, que si luego ya no escribo nada, no los deje en un cliffhanger.
> 
> Coments y kudos son bien recibidos.


End file.
